Storm Hawks: Some Days
by Rickudemus
Summary: Some days are stranger than others. Stork x Finn


How frustrating life surely was at some days, a certain pilot had noticed. There were days, when things went to bad that it was a surprise that the whole crew of Storm Hawks hadn't dropped down from the sky to their doom. Then, there were days that were half bad and half less bad. There were also days, when things went along... Well, nicely, which wasn't really the word the merb liked to use much. It was either doom or not doom.

But there was a one thing that was certainly put into the doom category and that was the awfully annoying blonde human. Not just some days; it was so for every freaking day! Wherever the marksman was, doom would fall upon them. Wherever the marksman was, doom would fall upon the pilot's mind! It was frustrating, like a small, sick game!

Stork clung onto the controls tightly, hearing the younger ones have a conversation about a new plan or something. To tell the truth, he really didn't pay much attention to what they were saying. And neither was the blonde, who kept staring Stork with an overly innocent, "non-harming" look. Non-harming my ass, Stork thought to himself. The human had no idea how much damage he was actually doing to him right now. And fuck the windows for reflecting something like that.

"So, what do you think?" The dark female asked curiously at the end of the explanation of the plan, everyone (not including Stork and Finn) giving her a nervous smile.

"It's... Great!" Aerrow licked the corner of his mouth, rubbing his nose gently with one finger. "But... Maybe work on it a little more... It's quite... Detailed..." He spoke nervously, the blue co-pilot growling quietly in agreement while clinging onto the leader's back.

"Yeah." Junko nodded, looking a bit worried. "I don't think we can quite follow it." He whined, clenching his fist and raising them up to his chin level. "And if we can't follow it, you'll get mad again."

A heavy sigh escaped from the female as she folded the map of the plan, making a small nod in understatement. "I get it. I'll get back on it." She smiled softly, giving them a small encouragement. "I'll make the best plan for you guys." She walked out of the room, leaving Junko and Aerrow stare at each other in guilt.

"She's mad..." Junko whimpered, Aerrow letting out a small, carefree laugh.

"She'll forget about it soon enough, don't worry." The leader received a soft smile from the wallop, who turned his gaze at the marksman, who was still leaning against the table, staring out of the window. Or that's what he thought, anyway.

"Finn?" The mechanic walked next to the human, waving his hand in front of his face and slowly getting the boy's dazed eyes stuck on him. "Are you alright? You're awfully quiet!"

"Mmm?" Finn blinked in confusion as if the wallop had been talking a completely another language. He returned back to his previous state as slowly as he had gotten out of it, a bored, yet interested look in his eyes capturing the sight of the pilot again, not that Junko, Aerrow and Radarr could really tell; they thought he was staring the clouds in the skies. "Yeeaah." He answered tiredly, his voice making Stork shiver.

"Right..." The leader spoke, giving the marksman a confused look, before turning to stare out of the window. "It's getting dark..." Aerrow then discovered, giving a quick pet on Radarr's head. "Stork, land the ship somewhere. We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Sleeping alone was rough sometimes. Some days you could do well just alone, but some days... He just couldn't find the right position. Sometimes he was really exhausted; maybe too exhausted to even sleep. It was an odd thing to experience.<p>

But this was the time, when Stork just couldn't sleep. He didn't even know the reason himself, which was starting to get frustrating. All he could do was to lay on his bed and stare the ceiling, thinking of everything and nothing.

Oh, that was it! He jumped off the bed angrily, stepping out of his room and walked along the hallway to get something else to think about. He walked with his arms crossed and a mean look on his face. He'd have to do something to keep himself busy, something. Like...

He stopped in front of their marksman's room, watching the door with a small glare for a moment, before quietly opening it and glancing inside the dark room carefully. You could still actually see your surroundings in this room even at night, it seemed. He looked over to the bed where the blonde was sleeping peacefully, trying to be quiet as a mouse as he fully entered the room, closing the door behind. With silent steps he walked over to the bed, watching the human with a very pissed off expression. Now that he thought about it, it was probably his fault Stork couldn't sleep. The damn bastard...

The boy slept so peacefully, arms placed next to his head, the blanket kicked away; which was almost falling on the floor, but because part of it was between the boy's legs, it was hanging nicely over the edge. The boy's shirt was also showing a part of his stomach, which really tempted Stork. He stared at the light skin with a small smirk, carefully raising his hand to touch the skin of the human. It was strangely soft and nice to touch, Stork thought. He ran his fingers along the boy's slightly muscular stomach, carefully going up towards his chest.

A small moan escaped from the boy's mouth, his body shivering slightly at the merb's touch. The smirk on Stork's lips widened, not being able to not feel amused by the human's reaction. He kept touching, a faint blush painted on Finn's cheeks by now. He kept squirming as Stork gently rubbed the pure white skin, mumbling something the older male could not hear.

Stork leaned closer to his face, wanting to have a better look at the younger one's flushed face. "Finn..." He whispered, making the boy's eyes twitch a bit. The smirk never faded as he kept touching the white skin with pleasure, slowly sliding his hand downwards and keeping his sight stuck on it, the tips of his fingers eventually meeting with the edge of the younger one's pants. Before Stork could sneak his hand under them, two white hands grabbed his wrist.

"Stop..." A whimper was heard from the human, getting the merb's attention instantly. He looked at the blonde's narrowly open, panicky eyes. All in all, he looked like he was about to cry. Stork watched the boy in silence, rising up his hand, the younger one letting him go right away. The older teen then cupped the other one's cheeks, giving him a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry." He finally spoke, receiving a quiet mumble from the boy, who also shook his head. They stared at each for a long time, Stork wondering what he should do and Finn waiting for him to do something. When Stork finally captured his thoughts again, he leaned closer again, covering the boy's mouth with his.

Finn grabbed onto the older one's shirt, forcefully pulling him down onto the bed, their lips parting in an uncomfortable manner. Stork watched the boy in confusion as he hugged his pale arms around his waist, hiding his tired face into the merb's chest. "Mmm..." Finn mumbled, taking a deep breath and falling into silence.

A simple smile was playing on Stork's lips as he watched the boy, feeling very amused and warm inside. He secured his slim arms around the younger one, feeling that he might sleep well tonight after all.

How strange life was at some days.


End file.
